La danse des Roses
by MonacoSiria
Summary: Una tabla de 30 palabras Yoh TomoexRyunosuke Miyaji


**La danse des Roses**

Decidí hacer una tabla de mis personajes favoritos, es un **Yoh Tomoe/Capricorniox**Ryunosuke Miyaji/Escorpio****

****Bueno tengo planeado hacerla de 30 palabras.****

****Espero les guste****

Starry Sky no me pertenece, le pertenece a Honey bee

* * *

><p><strong><span>Celos<span>**

Era un día tranquilo nada nuevo para Ryu, si pero para su mala suerte el club de arco y flecha estaba cerrado, que haría ese día.

**- Cerrado -** se puso a pensar un momento, que debería hacer para pasar el rato, leer, no es buena idea, ir a entrenar quizás. mientras el pensaba en que hacer alguien le grita, mientras corría en dirección a el **- Ryu -** se acerca a el un poco agitado **- Disculpa que no te avise, pero hoy... no habrá practica -** mientras lo miraba apenado.** - No importa, ya déjalo, así... - ** respondí Ryu, un poco desorientadose se puso a pensar que debería hacer , sin darse cuenta que estaba pensado en voz alta **- y ahora que hago -. **Homare lo escucho y un sentimiento de culpabilidad lleno su mente ya que el no pudo planear nada para hacer hoy, por su culpa, esas palabras, lo hicieron sentir peor **- Bueno si gustas pues acompañarme a realizar algunas compras para el club - ** tímidamente **- no es que te obligue, si no tienes nada que hacer - **

Ryu al escuchar solo afirmo, pues no tenia nada que hacer, ademas el era el sub capitan del club, era su deber acompañarlo, no. Asi que guardo sus cosas, se areglo un poco, pues no ira con ropa de entrenamiento a comprar,seria algo raro, ademas de vergüenza ajena. pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba.

**- Listo - **mientras miraba Homare - Y que es lo que vas a comprar - mientras se acomodaba el cabello

**- Bueno solo quería recoger algo que deje encargado -** exclamo mientras observa el cuelo de su camisa mal abotonado **- Mira no te has a botonado bien - **Ryu solo lo observo.

Homare, quien no le gustaba ver a Ryu, desarreglado, empezó a desabrochar la camisa, abrochando los botones de nuevo, sin darse cuenta, nota el pequeño sonrojo de Ryu **- lo siento -** exclamo totalmente sonrojado, **- no es nada - **respondió el otro.

Pero ambos no se dieron cuenta de unos ojos color carmesí los observa, con cierto enojo

**- Sera mejor apurarnos -** exclamo Homare quien adelanto su pasa

**- Estoy de acuerdo - **respondio Ryu

Era un hecho, ninguno hablo después de lo sucedió, ambos estaban apenados, como para dirigirse una mirada, así que el solo recogieron las cosas, para luego dirigirse a comer un helado.

**- Bueno... -** exclamo Homare, algo apenado **- lo que paso en la mañana, ... fue - **

**- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, así que esta bien -** exclamo Ryu, mientras comía el helado

Ambos se sentaron cerca a un parque mientras, miraban el cielo, Ryu por prestarle atención al movimiento de las nubes se ensucia la mejilla, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Homare, No tengo servilleta pensó el. Así que con su dedo limpio delicadamente su mejilla, aquel acto no paso desapercibido de cierto observador de ojos carmesí.

Ryu, quien sintió el rose, se sonrojo un poco, desvió la mirada intentado concentrarse en algo, pero lo único que vio fue a cierto muchacho de ojos carmesí caminar en su dirección.

- Veo qeu te diviertes, Ryu -

- Así es Yoh - el mencionado , no se aguanto mas **- ya veo mientras yo me mato terminando algunos deberes para pasar mas tiempo contigo tu te diviertes, con otros-** exclamo furioso, al ver que el Homare, ihba decir algo lo callo **- Mira tu y yo tenemos que hablar -** Cogió a Ryu del brazo** - Nos Vemos Homare -**

**- Creo que debo ser mas prudente la próxima, vez - **

**_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_**

**- Que te pasa, Yoh, ya suéltame -**

**- Todavia tienes el descaro de preguntar, te vi claramente, como te divertias con otro -**

**- Solo lo acompañe a recojer algunas cosas -**

**- Claro y tambien dejas que te cambien -**

**- Se ve que tienes tiempo libre como para seguirme, no -** no espero respuesta del otro **- Cuando te relajes me hablas -**

Yoh, quien no espero mas cogió su brazo, lo apoyo contra la puerta, clavando le un suave beso en sus labios **- tu tienes la culpa, por dejar que otro te toque...sabes que eso me disgusta - **Metió su mano debajo de la camisa y suavemente con sus labios empezó a recorrer su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en el **- Ryu... -**

El mencionado solo afirmo, dándole leves gemidos, lo empujo contra la cama suavemente, besando sus labios, mientras le quitaba la camisa. Mientras que el otro, besaba sus labios con desespero, quería hacerlo suyo y no iba a aguantar** - Ryu...luego no te quejes... mira que tu eres el que empieza -** mirándole lascivamente **- aunque yo siempre lo termino - **

**- No cambias... verdad - **

**- No es mi culpa si no la tuya...por provocarme celos- **

y sin darse cuenta, todo lo que empezó con celos, termino bien, no'

_Al día Siguiente _

**- Ryu, necesariamente tienes que ir ahora a entrenar -**

**- No, pero Homore me pido ayuda con algunas cosas -**

**- Dios te gusta provocarme, no es asi -**

**- Quizás, si -**

**- Niño, que pervertido te has vuelto -**

**- No fue mi culpa, fue la tuya por ...-**

**- Si lose - **mientras lo besaba** - lo hago también que siempre quieres mas... verdad - **


End file.
